


Loves me/Loves me not...

by Sanshal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dating, Didn't Know They Were Dating, F/M, POV Outsider, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7468779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanshal/pseuds/Sanshal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary- Sam and Dean fall for the same girl. OPV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loves me/Loves me not...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt over on spn_kink meme. Trying a new style. Hope you enjoy!  
> \----

 

Loves me/Loves me NOT

  
\---  
  
Eileen- I can’t believe I was so excited for this date! God, I’m so damn gullible, aren’t I?

Trish- What happened?

E- He broke up with me.

T- What?! Why???

E- Didn’t say. Just announced that he couldn’t see me anymore.

T- His loss.

E- You bet!

T- You still have the giant, don’t you?

E- His name is <i/>Sam</i>.

T- Giant.

E- :-p  
\----  
E-Sam asked me to marry him!

T- Congratulations, girl!

E- Meeting his family tomorrow!

T- <3  
\----  
E- You’ll never guess what happened!

T- You’re back already? I thought you’d be at his place longer.

E- Sam’s a gentleman. :-D

T- So, give me the details! How’re his folks?

E- Only surviving brother. Both parents died.

T- Ouch. Accident?

E- Dunno. Both of them were sketchy on the details.

E- Guess who the brother was. <i/>Is.</i>

T- Someone famous???

E- Dean

T- The guy who dumped you???

E-  Yeah

T- Wow. Talk about awkward.

E- Yep.

T- How’d Sam take it?

E- I don’t think he knows...

T- No?

E- He suggested double dating.

T- Aaawkwaaard...

E-*grin* Yep. Dean handled it, though.

T- Yeah?

E- Announced he’d broken up.

T- Aaand?

E- Sam seemed all cut up about it.

T- Loves his brother, huh?

E- Yeah.  Asked him what happened...

E- Dean told him she found someone better.

E- Sam was all affronted. Wanted to break the guy’s nose or something.

T- Did he punch himself? :-p

E- *You’re Evil*

T- Never denied it.

E- I think Dean really cares for Sam, though.

T- Yeah?

E- He broke up with me...

T- Dude, ego much?

E- You know what I mean.

T- Yeah. Yeah, I do.

 

The end


End file.
